Powrót z wygnania beta
by T.E.D.S
Summary: ...bo o wpół do pierwszej w nocy mam głupie pomysły. No pairing. Dedykowane Megg97 z dA.
1. Chapter 1

To jest druga wersja fanfika pt

To jest druga wersja fanfika pt. „Powrót z wygnania", bardziej humorystyczna.

_Kwiecień 2012_

Ach, jak cudownie jest być kasjerem w PKP. Zwłaszcza, gdy jeszcze pięć lat temu byłem pułkownikiem. Ale trudno, kimś trzeba być, nawet jak muszę się ukrywać w tym parszywym kraju. Zdołałem uciec przed egzekucją po spartaczeniu zamachu na Bradleya… i odtąd tu siedzę. Mieszkam w opalanej węglem kawalerce w rozwalającej się kamienicy, a jadam w barze. Zatem jeżeli chodzi o sprawy ciała, to jestem całkiem zadowolony.

Gorzej z duszą. Nie mam tu żadnych przyjaciół, ba, znajomych. Wszyscy zostali tam, w Amestris. Zresztą nawet gdyby tu się pojawili, nie rozpoznaliby mnie. Nie dbam już o siebie tak jak dawniej, wychudłem i zbladłem, bo światło ledwie przeciska się przez zawiesinę sadzy w powietrzu. Jak to mówią – przyjedź na Śląsk i zobacz, czym oddychasz!

Przez te lata poznałem to miasto, wiem, gdzie można zjeść tanio, szybko, dużo i smacznie. O dziwo, jest to jeden i ten sam bar. Wiem też, jak wracać do domu, by nie natknąć się na kibiców ani gimnazjalistów.

Z jednymi i drugimi mam do czynienia w okienku, ale wtedy mi nie przeszkadzają. Nawet jeśli mają na sobie nieudolną imitację munduru armii Amestris albo wielki transparent „Royai 4ever". Za cholerę nie wiem, co to jest Royai, pewnie jakaś drużyna piłkarska. Zresztą, co mnie to obchodzi. Było też w krzyżówce hasło „Seme w Royai" na cztery litery, trzecia z. Ech, nawet krzyżówek się nie da normalnie rozwiązywać…

Jak kadrowy mnie wezwał, myślałem, że mnie wyleją, ale to było zaledwie przeniesienie na drugi koniec Polski. Do Białegostoku. Od pierwszego mam już tam być, więc zacząłem szukać mieszkania. Znalazłem do wynajęcia pokój na Wygodzie, pół godziny autobusem od dworca, więc tyle samo co tu pieszo. Czyli pojutrze wsiadam w pociąg do Białegostoku, zakwaterowuję się i idę spać, by zdążyć na pierwszą zmianę. Nic trudnego.

Ładny ten Białystok. Przynajmniej tyle widzę z autobusu. Wysiadam, gdzie trzeba i idę z przystanku według mapki. Mam dojść na ulicę jakiegoś Kaczyńskiego czy Baczyńskiego, a tam, jeden kit. I nagle usłyszałem słowa, których nie spodziewałem się usłyszeć. Nie w tym kraju.

-HONOO-NO TAISA?! – zdumiewa się na mój widok dziewczyna może piętnastoletnia. Skąd ona może to wiedzieć? Hm, chyba jest tylko jeden sposób, żeby się dowiedzieć…

-Tak, to ja. – uśmiecham się lekko. Dziewczyna jest zachwycona, chociaż doprawdy nie wiem czym.

-Watashi-wa… to znaczy… Magda jestem! – wykrzykuje.

-Bardzo mi miło. – odpowiadam. Magda wygląda jakby coś sobie uzmysłowiła.

-Zaraz… PAN MÓWI PO POLSKU?! – niemal krzyczy. Z trudem powstrzymuję wybuch śmiechu.

-Tak, mówię po polsku… inaczej nie przetrwałbym tu tych pięciu lat. – wyjaśniam. – Na tego tam, Kaczyńskiego czy Baczyńskiego to tędy?

-Tak, tak, tędy… - wypieki ani na chwilę nie znikają z twarzy dziewczyny. – Pójść z panem?

-Czemu nie…

-A ten Bradley to świnia. I homunkul. Trzeba z nim coś zrobić… ja wiem, pan tu jest bo ten zamach się nie udał, i… i coś z tym zrobimy!

-Ale…

-Chce pan wrócić do kraju?

-Chcę, ale…

-To w czym problem?  
Sporo się wypytywała, ale raczej mnie nie wsypie. Zaprowadziła mnie prosto pod drzwi. Sama mieszka bardzo blisko, pewnie będziemy się często widywać…

_Czerwiec 2012_

Magda czaiła się na mnie. Lubię tę dziewczynę i ona chyba też mnie lubi. Tym razem jednak wygląda złowieszczo.

-Zdoła pan wziąć urlop, pułkowniku? – pyta. Nazywa mnie pułkownikiem, mimo, że nadal jestem pospolitym kasjerem w PKP. I nie jest to ironia.

-Zdołam… za jakiś tydzień. A co?

-Warto by pojechać do Krakowa. – rzuca zdawkowo. Ona na pewno coś knuje, ale nie wiem, co.

-Co ty knujesz? – pytam wprost.

-Ja nic. – Magda się uśmiecha. – Kraków jest bardzo ładny…

No cóż, nie ma nic złego w zobaczeniu Krakowa.

-A na ile byśmy tam pojechali i gdzie się zakwaterujemy? – chcę wiedzieć. Magda wzrusza ramionami.

-A tak na dwa tygodnie. Mam tam koleżankę, studiuje, ale teraz ma wakacje, i ona nas zapraszała. – wyjaśnia.

-Mnie też? – dziwię się.

-No pewnie. Zmieści się pan, pułkowniku. Ona ma tam jeden duży pokój i jeden mniejszy… to ja z nią byśmy spały razem, a pan osobno.

No, no, ciekawe wakacje się zapowiadają… i już nie przejmuję się jakimkolwiek spiskiem.

_Kraków_

Dziewczyna, która przyszła po nas na dworzec, jest sporo starsza od Magdy. Ma jakieś dwadzieścia lat. Prowadzi nas do siebie. Oddaje mi mniejszy z dwóch pokoi, a sama z Magdą zajmują większy. I podaje obiad. Potrawka drobiowa.

-Ach tak, przepraszam, nie przedstawiłam się. – mówi, nakładając mi sporą porcję na talerz. – Ola jestem.

-Miło mi. Roy. – i ja się przedstawiam.

-Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Smacznego.

Wieczorem słyszę, jak dziewczyny u siebie rozmawiają, chociaż nie rozumiem słów, i liczą pieniądze. One naprawdę coś knują…

Budzę się związany, zakneblowany i z workiem na głowie. Coś trzęsie. Pewnie to pociąg. Cholera, wywożą mnie! Równie dobrze mógłbym palnąć sobie w łeb, bo pewnie jedziemy do Amestris.

Tak. Jedziemy do Amestris.

Nie wiem, co te dwie zrobiły, że w ogóle przepuścili mnie przez granicę. W każdym razie jakoś się to stało. A potem…

Wyczaiły moment, gdy Bradley przemawiał publicznie i Magda zerwała mu przepaskę.

-Patrzcie! – zawołała. – To homunkulus!

-Tak, a to człowiek, który chciał go powstrzymać! – dodała Ola, wskazując na mnie. Wepchnęła mi w ręce rękawiczki. Tak, nadszedł czas na wyrównanie rachunków. Lecz teraz mam tłum po swojej stronie. Widzę, że Riza też na mnie patrzy. Nie mogę tego zmarnować, dostałem drugą szansę. I w pełni ją wykorzystuję. Bradley zostaje unicestwiony, a lud wiwatuje na moją cześć.

-Riza! – wołam. Odnajduję ją w tłumie. – Riza, ja… ja chciałem zrobić to wcześniej, ale… ale… Riza, kocham cię. Czy wyjdziesz za mnie?

Na jej twarzy odbija się mieszanina zaskoczenia i radości.

-Tak, tak, Roy, wyjdę za ciebie. Ja też cię kocham i…

-Pocałuj ją kretynie! – słyszę zgodny głos Magdy i Oli. I z ochotą to robię.

Dopiero potem zapoznaję dziewczyny z Rizą. I razem, w czwórkę, idziemy do domu. Do mojego domu.

Magda i Ola zostały ze mną, póki oficjalnie nie objąłem stanowiska Naczelnika. Cóż, należało im się. Bez nich by się nie udało. Chciałem, żeby zostały do mojego wesela, na co się zgodziły, ale chciały na jakiś czas pojechać do Polski, bo zostawiły tam swoje rzeczy.

Z nawiązką odzyskałem wszystko, co ponad pięć lat temu straciłem. Równoważna wymiana czy zwykłe szczęście? Nie wiem. Ale czy to ważne?


	2. Chapter 2

Białystok, sierpień 2012

_Białystok, sierpień 2012_

List z zagranicy nie budził już takich emocji jak przed wieloma laty, lecz był zawsze obiektem zainteresowania.

Zwłaszcza tego dnia, gdy list ten otrzymała piętnastoletnia dziewczyna.

-Możesz mi wyjaśnić – zaczęła jej matka – Kto to jest ten Roy Mustang, który do ciebie pisze?

Magda zaczerwieniła się. Nie powiedziała matce o prawdziwej przyczynie wycieczki do Krakowa, więc zanosiło się na długie wyjaśnienia.

Po nich chwyciła list i go otworzyła. Z koperty wypadły bilety kolejowe (pospieszny Białystok-Kraków i Eurocity Kraków-Centrala, tam i z powrotem) i zaproszenie. Magda przeczytała zaproszenie.

Zaproszenie na ślub Naczelnika! No, tak, miał się niedługo odbyć, ale nie aż tak „niedługo", żeby nie zdążyła dojechać, nawet, jeśli musiała jeszcze w międzyczasie kupić sukienkę.

_Tenże czas, Kraków_

Ola również otrzymała zaproszenie, z tą różnicą, że nie dostała biletu do Krakowa, gdyż przebywała w tym pięknym mieście. Uśmiechnęła się leciutko i od razu usiadła przy komputerze, żeby skontaktować się z Magdą.

Stanęło na tym, że Magda pojedzie do Krakowa dwa dni wcześniej, nawet jeśli nie będzie miała odpowiedniej sukienki, bo w Krakowie znajdzie się taką byle gdzie.

Kilka dni później dziewczyny spotkały się na dworcu. Magda miała już sukienkę – ładną, obcisłą, czerwoną – więc spędziły te dwa dni, jak to dziewczyny, plotkując, dzieląc się wspomnieniami i snując rozważania, jak będzie wyglądała sukienka panny młodej.

Wsiadły w pociąg do Centrali, ten o siódmej dwanaście. Miały rezerwację na sypialny i były tylko we dwie.

-To teraz mamy dwa dni jazdy. – stwierdziła Ola. – A potem wesele. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś nas odbierze z dworca w Centrali.

-A ja mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to Armstrong. – dodała Magda i obie się roześmiały.

Droga była długa, ale dziewczyny się nie nudziły. W końcu jest tyle ciekawych rzeczy, które można robić w pociągu…

Na przykład rozwiązywanie krzyżówek, albo czytanie.

W końcu dojechały. Ku uldze obydwu, na peronie czekał na nie Havoc. Zaprowadził je tam, gdzie miały nocować – tam, gdzie nocowały jeszcze w czerwcu. Następnego dnia miało odbyć się wesele, więc nie miały dużo czasu – akurat, żeby się wykąpać i przespać, co też uczyniły.

Następnego dnia wyszykowały się na pełną galę, bo w końcu wesele Naczelnika to nie byle co. Na ceremonii niewiele zrozumiały, bo nie odbywała się po polsku, ale zawsze wiedziały, kiedy trzeba romantycznie westchnąć, a kiedy pociągnąć nosem.

A potem już nikt nie zwracał uwagi na narodowość, bo zaczęło się wesele. W drzwiach sali balowej Roy uściskał obie dziewczyny.

-Dziękuję, że przyjechałyście. I za wszystko. Dzięki. – szepnął, cmoknął każdą szybko w oba policzki i poszedł tańczyć z żoną.

Trzeba przyznać, że panna młoda wyglądała prześlicznie, aż wszystkie kobiety, łącznie z gośćmi honorowymi, poczuły narastającą zazdrość.

Ale zaraz i one zostały łamaną polszczyzną poproszone do tańca, więc nie miały już czasu na zazdrość.

I kto chciał, to jadł, a było co jeść i co podziwiać; kto chciał, to tańczył, a było z kim tańczyć; i kto chciał, rozmawiał, bo było z kim i o czym rozmawiać.

I ja też tam byłam, świeże mleko piłam, a co tam widziałam, tu wam opisałam.


End file.
